


Fleur Delacour is flirting with me, help!

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Fleur, and neither could she. The woman was tempting Hermione at every turn, can she resist? Or does she even want to resist? Fleurmione. G!P Fleur. Very M-Rated. PWP.





	Fleur Delacour is flirting with me, help!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heya :) This is something a bit different if you are following me from Anna's Adventures. Warning for those of you who are new, this story will be smutty. There won't just be Fleurmione in this chapter, although it will be the focus. And it is G!P. Which for those of you that don't know, Fleur has a penis. If this does not interest you, turn away now. It is pretty much PWMP (Porn without much Plot). Please enjoy.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away the moment the girl stepped inside. While all of the ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic were utterly gorgeous, there was one who stood out from the crowd. Her silvery blonde hair swayed as they made their dramatic entrance into the Hogwarts main hall. Hermione almost forgot the breath the longer she stared at her.

''Bloody hell,'' Ron commented, staring at the rear of a few girls and earning a slap on the arm from Hermione.

''Ron, have you no shame?''

''What? You're doing the same thing.''

Hermione looked away as she felt a brush creep upon her cheeks. ''I was not.''

Harry leaned in closer. ''No, Hermione just had her eyes on one girl.''

''How dare you take his side!'' She said sharply and defensively. ''Besides, how would you know I was staring at one girl?''

''Because she's staring back at you.'' Harry said.

Hermione turned around and saw said girl was in fact looking back at her, offering a playful grin and a wink, causing the bookworm to gulp loudly. This didn't go unnoticed by her two best friends, trying their best not to laugh at her expense.

This was either going to be a very good or a very frustrating year.

XXX

Her name was Fleur Delacour. Hermione finally learned it, only a few days before she was one of the few selected for the Triwizard Tournament, along with Harry, somehow. How does that boy always seem to find trouble? Even when the odds of finding it should be impossible?

While Hermione would do her best to help Harry reluctantly prepare for his upcoming tasks, this only meant that she would get closer to the other participants, which of course, included Fleur. Hermione would try her best to ignore it, but she could practically feel the woman's pale eyes admiring her wherever she went. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. On the contrary, Hermione liked that she had gotten the attention of a beautiful woman. But how could she possibly approach her? What could she even say to her? This was all new and she wasn't sure how to properly go about this whole ordeal. So, she focused her attentions on helping Harry and tried to keep her eyes off of Fleur, no matter how hard it was.

After a few weeks, it seemed like Fleur was getting the message. Paying less and less attention to Hermione specifically, and more on the other Hogwarts girls fawning over her. She almost matched Victor Krum for the amount of fan girls she had, with some fan boys along the way, including Ron. It did amuse Hermione to some degree, but she also couldn't help but feel a tad jealous at times. She was the first that Fleur noticed, and even when around a rapid group of girls clamoring for her attention, Fleur would always find a way to meet Hermione's eyes.

One day, Harry had discovered what particular dragon he would be facing in the first tasks. Yeah, they would be fighting Dragons. Health and safety was priority number 167 in the wizarding world. Hermione had volunteered to help him study, even until it was late at night and Harry was almost using the books she collected as pillows. Seeing how tired he was, she decided to let him have some much deserved rest. ''You head back to your dorm, I'll return these.'' Hermione said as she gathered the books in her hand.

''No, no, I can help,'' Harry yawned and almost fell off his chair because he was so drowsy.

''Don't even think about it mister. Get to bed, and I'll see you in the morning,'' She said firmly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry knew he couldn't win and decided to do as told. He and Hermione shared a quick hug, with her being careful not to drop any of the books as he wandered to bed while Hermione hurried to the school library before it closed.

A feeling of home and serenity swept over Hermione as she stepped into the library, searching for the proper shelf to return the books. She took her sweet time, scanning the title of every book she passed and memorized all the ones that she had yet to check out and read. Before long, she finally found the place to return her books when a strange noise coming from further in the library caught her attention. It was muffled and quiet, gradually growing louder slightly. Curious at what the noise was, Hermione slowly followed it. Sneaking around and trying to understand it.

It didn't take long before she realized that she was listening to frantic moaning and panting belonging to a woman, and she froze and blushed. Someone was getting off in the library. She thought about leaving now and letting whoever was here finish in peace. Then she heard more grunting, coming from another woman. Two women were having sex? Tingles raced across Hermione's skin. She would be intruding on someone's privacy, it was wrong. However, her impulses carried her forward and she couldn't resist having a little sneak peek, just to see who it was. She might love to follow the rules, but that didn't mean Hermione didn't have a naughty side to her.

Stumbling upon the noise, she stared around the corner, unsure of what to expect, and even her wildest imagination couldn't prepare her for what she was about to witness. A familiar student, Katie Bell was pinned up against the book shelf, panting heavily with a pair of dripping wet panties stuffed in her mouth to suppress the noise. Her shirt remained on while her skirt had fallen to her ankles with her behind held up while someone was thrusting their hips into her aggressively. It was the second person that really caused the heat to flare up inside of Hermione. It was Fleur Delacour.

She stared in stunned silence as Fleur pounded away into Katie, running her hands underneath to grope the other girl's breasts, causing Katie to moan louder than before. Hermione's mouth went dry and her heart raced as she watched the scene before her. She didn't know where to look. Her eyes were always on Fleur but she wasn't sure what part about this was her favorite. The way Fleur grabbed Katie's hair and tugged back? The way her body humped so purposefully and powerfully, or the fact that she wasn't fucking Katie with a strap-on like Hermione originally thought.

No, Fleur had a penis. A large, thick one that filled Katie until the woman was a quivering mess.

This was certainly a surprising development for Hermione. Not that she had anything against this, after all, some women do have penis's, she just wasn't expecting it on Fleur. But, knowing this, she felt a pool drip in her center. She shuffled on her feet and remained as quiet as possible as the two reached their climax. Fleur pulled out just in time, as ropes of her cum splattered over Katie's behind. Now having a clearer look at it, Hermione guessed the length to be close to 11 inches.

She almost fainted, but held herself together, only to knock a few books off the shelf and alert Fleur. Katie was either too tired to react or simply didn't care, trying to collect her breath while Fleur stared at Hermione intensely. It was almost like she could see the fire burning inside of the flustered bookworm, because eventually, Fleur grinned and winked. That's when Hermione bolted out of the library and back to her dorm.

XXX

Since then, Hermione couldn't get the image out of her head. Except the time when Harry faced his dragon. Thankfully, everyone made it through the first task alive and not burnt to a crisp. But this meant that there was now time before the next task and Hermione felt Fleur everywhere she went, even in her dreams. She was beginning to lose count of the amount of wet dreams she would have, dreaming about Fleur taking her like she did Katie and waking up to find herself sweating and drenched.

Before the second task, there was the Yule Ball and Hermione wandered if Fleur would ask her, even though she had plenty of women who would jump on her. I mean, jump on the chance to be with her. Hermione's thoughts were getting the better of her. However, she was surprised when Victor Krum of all people asked her. Although she wasn't interested in him in that way, it was actually sweet to see this initially scary-looking man was actually quite a gentleman. She accepted and dressed to impress. Though, who she was dressing to impress, only she knew.

The event was pleasant enough, and she certainly enjoyed herself, even though Fleur was nowhere to be found. Before the night finished, Hermione began searching for the woman. She feared and hoped to find her in a similar predicament like before. It was harder than she thought, as many other horny teenagers had darted off to find any secluded place to be alone. Some Hermione recognized, others were all new to her. But right now, only one person mattered.

After a while, she climbed a flight of stairs and peered through the open door of one particular room. She silently gasped at the sight. Somehow, it was even more breathtaking than before. Fleur sat upon a chair, completely naked and revealing her glourious nude body, all while the Patil twins, Parvati and Padme were on their knees worshipping Fleur's cock with their lips. Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth to silence herself as she watched. Parvati's mouth would bob up and down the magnificent, thick cock while Padme would lick any part of the shaft that her twin couldn't reach. Fleur reveled in the feeling. Moaning and throwing her head back with her eyes closed, thrusting her hips into their faces as they pleased her.

As Hermione watched, she suddenly found her hand drifting downwards, ghosting between her legs. She could feel trickles of her wetness pour down her legs. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her moans quiet, thankfully, Fleur and the twins were loud enough to mask the noises she made. Hermione bit down on her other hand, rubbing her center harder and faster as she watched Fleur stand, grip her shaft and pump it before spraying jets of cum on the twin's faces, their mouths eagerly open and accepting the taste.

Hermione's knees began to buckle and she thought about running away to finish elsewhere, or face the risk of being caught, when she stared up to Fleur's face and noticed that the woman was once again staring back at her. Hermione froze and removed her hand, stuck ready to run away once again, but this time, she stayed. She didn't know why, but she couldn't run away this time. Her eyes locked with Fleur's and she wondered what was going to happen next. Fleur raised her hand and curled her finger, beckoning Hermione to enter the room.

Hypnotized by her beauty, Hermione followed the woman's instructions and opened the door to walk inside. The Patil twins quickly left, giggling amongst themselves and retrieving any pieces of clothing that had been discarded on the ground. Now, it was just Fleur and Hermione in the room, and the bookworm was left trembling as Fleur walked closer to her. Hermione's eyes drifted downwards, gazing upon the long, hard shaft that was fully erect again and pointing towards the ceiling. Hermione almost reached out to grab it, to feel the other woman in her hands, but resisted, waiting for Fleur to say something first.

She had gotten so close, she was staring down at Hermione, her breathing touching the shy woman's face. Fleur's eyes were all over Hermione like she was a stunning work of art. ''Want me to help you finish?'' She asked, her French accent dripping with sexiness.

Hermione shuddered. ''Finish what?''

She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear Fleur say it. But, instead of talking, the French woman smiled and reached her hand around to cup Hermione's behind and pull her in closer. She gasped as their bodies were now pressed against each other, and Fleur started to rotate her hips, rubbing her hard cock against Hermione's body. Even with her dress covering her body, she moaned at the sensation, desperately wanting to rip it off of her and leave nothing between them. But her hands wouldn't work, she allowed Fleur to do all the work, letting the woman pin her against the door and hump against her like a dog in heat.

Fleur dipped her head down and attached her lips to Hermione's neck, kissing, licking and sucking, most certainly leaving a hickey. Fleur's hand then moved between Hermione's legs and rubbed her center, caressing it and causing her to thrash her body and moan wildly. She could barely stand, and Fleur could sense it. Wrapping her arms carefully around Hermione, she guided her towards the chair she was sat on moments ago and let Hermione rest her hands onto the furniture. Bending over, Fleur walked behind and lifted Hermione's dress up, revealing her smooth ass and drenched pair of panties. Without a word, Fleur dropped to her knees and pulled the garments down the woman's long legs before diving in and enjoying Hermione's taste.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and tried not to scream, no matter how difficult it was. Fleur expertly licked and sucked, rubbing her tongue against the quivering woman's sensitive clit. She didn't know what she liked better, the taste or the sounds that Hermione was making. Wanting to hear more, she slapped Hermione's ass cheek, not hard, but with enough force to cause the woman to let out a sharp yelp.

''That's enough,'' Fleur suddenly declared, stopping the pleasure and standing up.

''What?'' Hermione panicked and looked over her shoulder. ''Why did you stop?'' She tried to move her hips backwards, only to feel the other woman place a hand on her waist, halting her. Then, Hermione realized what she was doing when she saw Fleur stroke her cock and line it up with Hermione's entrance.

''You are wet enough.'' She said before swiftly entering Hermione. Her wetness and the lubrication from the twin's blowjobs helped her to ease inside of the bookworm.

This time Hermione screamed, although the pleasure was so great, she didn't care if the whole castle heard her, all that mattered to her was the feeling of Fleur sliding in and out of her. She gripped the chair tightly, moving her hips to match Fleur's thrusts. She was slamming into her harder and faster, moaning with delight as she could feel Hermione's wet pussy gripping her shaft. Her hand would trail down Hermione's back before reaching up to grab her hair and pulled before thrusting into her harder and deeper. Hermione's back arched as she felt Fleur thrust deeper, causing her orgasm to quickly rise upon her.

''I'm…I'm gonna cum!'' Hermione cried out, causing Fleur to smile proudly as she made a few more slow deliberate thrusts inside. She slowed her thrusts until she stopped, leaving Hermione whimpering as she was on the verge. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, as Fleur carefully moved them around so that she was sitting on the chair and Hermione was sitting on her, riding her cock reverse cow-girl style.

She purred as she reached new depths inside of Hermione, thrusting her hips upwards while the other woman bounced on top of her over and over again until she was moving around frantically. Hermione was moaning incoherently, begging for more until her orgasm erupted through her.

She would have fallen if not for Fleur catching her and holding her closely, smiling as she let the tired woman laid on her body. Her breasts pressed into Hermione's back. Hermione was allowed a moment to rest, however, now that she had finally gotten Fleur right where she wanted her, she wasn't going to stop any time soon. The night was still young, and other students were no doubt having fun of their own, so why should Hermione miss out.

To Fleur's surprise, Hermione rolled off the woman until she was on her knees and turned around so that she was face to face with Fleur's half-hard cock. It was even bigger up close. Hermione feared that she might not managed to do this correctly, but she was so overtaken with lust, it didn't matter anymore. She had to taste her. She crawled closer, seeing her own juices drip down the hardening shaft, causing her to lick her lips. She leaned forward and took Fleur's cock in her mouth, tasting herself on the member.

Fleur moaned loudly as Hermione sucked the head and used her hand to stroke the base of the shaft, the part she couldn't reach. She knew it would take many more attempts before she could try and fit the whole thing in her mouth. The size and thickness was too great, even for someone who wasn't a beginner. In no time at all, Fleur was back to full size and thrusting into Hermione's mouth, mumbling something in French with a delightful tone. It made Hermione wet again, knowing that she was doing such a good job.

She bobbed her head furiously, increasing her pace until she almost gagged on the cock. Fleur threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair, encouraging the woman eagerly. It didn't dawn onto Hermione for a full minute that Fleur must have been holding back, she had to be close to her own release. Hermione licked the shaft from the tip down to her balls, sucking on each while staring up at Fleur was lustful eyes. ''Cum on my face.'' She ordered.

This time, Fleur was the one who almost buckled. She gripped Hermione's hair and started to fuck her face, faster and harder before thrusting one final time and pulling back to gush ropes of thick cum, covering Hermione's face. Hermione felt pride seeing that she had let loose more so than she did with Katie, and even the twins just a few moments ago. Did she really get the woman that excited? Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Fleur slapped her cock a few more times on Hermione's lips until she went limp, fully spent and satisfied. She grabbed Hermione by her dressed and pulled her up so that they could share a passionate kiss. ''I've wanted to do that since I laid my eyes on you.'' She purred.

''Well,'' Hermione gasped breathlessly. ''Now, you will have to get used to it.''

''I hope so.'' Fleur grinned and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what did you think? It was just something I wrote while bored. What was your favorite part? Ta-ta for now.


End file.
